


Dragon Age: Duty, Love & Vengeance

by DisturbingVision



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 20:50:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3303038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisturbingVision/pseuds/DisturbingVision
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The past haunts us all but for Aiden, one of the last Grey Wardens, it is his guilt and hatred that drives him further into the darkness that consumes him, and what of his duty? Will he succumb to the darkness or rise and prevail as the Hero Ferelden needs him to be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Morning Spar

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this story is going to be slow, but please bear with me okay? Um yeah so here's the first chapter, enjoy.

_Her eyes searched his for an answer, anything at all. He couldn't see her face, just her golden eyes that shone bright in the light of the fire._

" _No," he said it, but still she searched. Her eyes pleading with him to change his mind, but he would not. "I can't," he said again. Obviously hurt by his answer she turned away from him and started towards the door. He knew she'd be gone for good if she left, but he did not turn around, he just continued to stare into the fire._

" _I love you," he whispered barely audible over the crackling flames as he turned to face her._

* * *

The high walls cast dominating shadows over the empty courtyard; due to the known fact the army would be moving south to Ostagar in the next few days. Unlike most mornings however this morning was different; the outside air was crisp and refreshing against his body, however, a sense of coming dread washed over the Lord who quickly shook it off as he picked up his two preferred practice swords giving them a couple of swings before turning to face his opponent.  _I don't have time to think of such terrible things; besides I'm probably just imagining it._

Jade's short red hair was up in a ponytail keeping what little length of free hair she had away from her face; he really liked it better down and on many occasion made it so. For all her beauty and grace without being armored and armed Aiden knew more than anyone how fierce of a warrior she was both on and off the battlefield.

Watching as she picked her equipment with the trained eye of a soldier and years of experience he didn't know what he was more pleased with; the fact that she was a woman who never took anything less than what she deserved and was totally kick ass or that they were together.  _Maybe a bit of both? I mean how can it not be. Jade is my best friend, aside from Bax, and the fact that my parents approve of us is another good thing._ He thought as he watched her finish putting on her armor and decide to go with her sword and shield as per usual.

"I see you've gone rogue today. Favoring your quick skills over your hardheaded ones I presume?" Jade laughed as Aiden's pursed lips formed a small smile who was now taking place in front of her swords at the ready.

"What can I say?" he innocently asked, "Being trained as both a warrior and rogue has its perks and last time I checked you weren't complaining." He quipped with a sly smile as her cheeks flushed redder than her hair.

"I never said it was a bad thing, but sometimes a dashing young rogue is better than some white knight," she purred in a sultry voice that poured like warm honey from her mouth; then making the first strike hoping to catch him off guard.

"You always say that," Aiden mocked before he tucked and rolled away from her arching sword then rushed her from the side; the weight of her shield knocking her off balance as he ran into her like an angry bull. Planted on her back Jade barely had the time to block Aiden's blow before it caught her in the shoulder. Watching his blade connect with her shield she saw her moment and thrust her shield to the side along with his blade, but was hit by the flat of his second sword as she maneuvered back to her feet.

"You've gotten better than last time we did this. Have you been practicing without me?" Aiden fained a hurt look.

"I would never," she smiled innocently though her eyes told a different story.

"I see," he spoke as he knocked the shield from her grasp as she was distracted by the conversation they were having.

Armed with only her blade Jade took a defensive stance using both hands to wield her long sword; not the best approach, but Aiden could help her with that later. Right now was all about besting her. Launching into a momentum filled attack Aiden riposted, swept, and flurried as each strike she blocked moved her back up against the wall until she was cornered. The final strike from Aiden had her pinned knocking her blade from her hands his blades crossing making an x beneath her throat. With their faces mere inches apart the two locked eyes both breathing heavily.

"You've gotten better, but your footwork could be better," he informed bringing his blades down to his sides and turning away from her which she used to her advantage. Kicking him in the back of the knee she knocked him to the ground then straddled his waist as he rolled over before he could get up.

"Say that again?" Jade smirked with laughter alight in her emerald green eyes leaning down to kiss him which he returned with fervor.

Rolling over so Jade was beneath him he captured her lower lip between his teeth lightly tugging before moving to her jaw line lightly kissing down to the nape of her neck. Things started to heat up as Jade pulled him in closer running her still gloved hands through the young Lord's hair and over his bare chest. A slight silent moan escaped as he found the sweet spot he always made sure to take note of; he was just thankful no one was around to see them maul one another.

"Eh hem," someone coughed as a shadow of a man stood over them, "Jade."

Looking up from being interrupted they both stared slack jawed as her father Captain Gilmore stood cross armed over them a scowl giving him the look of living stone.  _Fuck. I'm. So. Dead. Like really, really dead._ Aiden thought as he remained petrified at the sight of Jade's father only making to move off of her when she pushed him up.

"Captain Gilmore," Aiden greeted with an outstretched hand who took it in his own; a vice grip on his daughter's infatuation who squeezed back just as hard, "It's good to see you. I wasn't expecting a visit from the Captain of the guard today."

"And I wasn't expecting to see my daughter fooling around out in the open," the Captain said sternly giving them both a shameful look before smiling, "reminds me of when I was younger and her mother was just as beautiful."

"Father!" Jade exclaimed slightly embarrassed.

The Captain just gave a hearty laugh at his daughter's expense as he pretended to wipe a tear away, "Anyhow I'm here because I ran into your brother and the package you requested was delivered. He has it and I'm pretty sure you want to make sure it's the right one." He said with knowing and happy eyes though his face remained calm.

_Yes it's here! It better be the right size, color, and have the right engraving; if it doesn't that Orlesian jeweler is getting a talking to._ "Thank you Captain, I think I might just go and do that now." turning away from Captain Gilmore Aiden bid farewell to Jade who wanted to know what the package was because obviously her father knew and she didn't.

"I'll tell you later," the Lord said as he left through the gates making for his brothers room.  _I still can't believe the Captain gave his blessing. I was sure it was going to be a no, but he said yes and then said 'If you do anything to hurt my daughter I don't care what kind of Lord you are, I will break you.' Like that didn't give me enough incentive to not screw up, and I won't because I love her and I would do anything for her._

Running through the shoulder to shoulder traffic of the main corridor Aiden headed off to the left towards the castles inner Chantry hoping to avoid getting stuck between the servants, guards, and other important workers getting the army ready to march. However he was not so lucky; instead of finding a quicker path he ran into oncoming hordes of people.  _Really? Is there no easier way to get there?_  Studying his surroundings Aiden spotted a rundown ladder against an old wall someone had been fixing,  _that's my ticket out of here._ Grabbing the ladder he propped it against the opposite wall and climbed up to the watchtower receiving a bewildered look from the new guard. Exiting the tower he ran until he found some stairs off the battlements that would lead him to their family's hall. Making his way through the last corridors the winded Lord took his time to catch his breath before knocking on his brother's room.

"Who is it?" a small voice called.

_Oren._

"Why it is I the Archdemon come to catch the little Grey Warden," Aiden played in a gruff voice, "do you know where I can find one?" he growled sliding a dagger down the door to make it sound as if he had sharp claws.

"Yes I do, but it shall be your end Archdemon not mine," Oren said excitedly as he opened the door and whacked his uncle with the wooden sword he'd made for his nephew.

"No! He got me! He got me!" Aiden boomed in a thunderous playful tone as he fell to the ground clutching his heart.

"Uncle," Oren cried poking the fained dead man on the stone ground.

"I thought I told you no sword play."

_Crap, Oriana wasn't supposed to be back for another day at least._

"Where did you get the sword, Oren?" his mother asked with a raised brow who already had her sights set on Aiden.

"It was uncle, mother." Oren tattled dropping his sword; a wooden clanking sound reverberating off the walls before running off.

"Traitor!" Aiden called after his nephew crawling back to his feet dusting himself off, "It's great to see you sis, but what brings you back so early?"

"My husband is leaving with the troops soon, and being his wife I thought it be best I'm here to send him off. I was not aware though that he disobeyed my instructions to keep Oren from swordplay." His sister in law chided the young man who grinned and shrugged sheepishly.

"Yeah, well get a man drunk enough and he'll agree to anything," Aiden said proudly his sheepish grin becoming a full blown toothy smile.

"So did you get your package yet?" the Antivan woman asked as she stepped into her room followed by Aiden.

"That's why he's here love," Fergus replied to the question coming over to welcome her home, "it just arrived today along with a message for father." Fergus held out the black velvet box for his brother to take.

A little hesitant at first Aiden took the box from his brother's hand; the soft velvet box felt like course Mabari fur, its design plain and simple, but the real beauty of it lay inside. The box clicked open with a press of a button; the inside laced with the same shade of black only in satin this time, and held in the center of the box sat the ring. A flawless dark evergreen emerald set in a simple silver band with an engraving on the inside which read 'Sometimes Your Rogue, Sometimes Your Knight, But Both Forever Yours'

"It's perfect. No better than perfect," Aiden breathed as the ring shone in the light of the room.  _Now I just have to figure out how to pop the question. Do I do it while we're sparring, when we're in my room about to...nope definitely not then; that's not romantic at all. Damn I have the ring and now I just need the setting._

"Aiden? Aiden? Aiden!?" Fergus called slapping his brother from his thoughts, "did you not hear me, brother?"

"Sorry Fergus I was just trying to figure out where well...to you know? Ask?" The young man of twenty three received a perplexed look from both his brother and sister in law before they both started laughing, "I'm glad you both think it so funny, but honestly I never expected to do this. Three years ago before I came home it was no fewer than three if you please and now there's only one. Like. Forever."

"It's not that bad brother, and besides you're the one who decided it was time. I do see your point though: what you lack in planning you make up for in charm and skill, or so I'm told by many of our fine young human and elven ladies."

Oriana stared at her husband in shock, "It's a good thing your mother isn't around to hear this; it would be the death of her."

"Speaking of which," Fergus pointed to Aiden, "I think it's time you told them, don't you?"

Pretending to study the bookshelf in the back of the room Aiden walked over and pulled out a book flipping through the pages, "Yeah I think so, but mom's going to want to make a big deal out of it; especially since you'll be leaving soon, and father well, he's father."

Placing a hand on his brothers shoulder Fergus shook Aiden until he looked at the older man, "If you don't tell them before you ask you are going to be in far worse questioning than if you do; believe me I know, and you should remember how I tried to hide when mom came to ask me all the wedding details and such." they both laughed: the memory of Fergus hiding in Aiden's room until their mother left to check other places, "And if you don't tell them I will." Fergus threatened as Aiden's eyes locked with his.

"Fine I'll go right now."


	2. I Have Some News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Aiden is truly happy and ready beyond measure to tell his parents however not all goes according to plan...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My god guys thanks for the hits, it's been great. Hope you like the second chapter as much (or better) than the first one.
> 
> I do not own DA or its characters (sadly) but I wish. Anyway enjoy.

* * *

Bryce Cousland, Teyrn of Highever, father of two, and a man about to go to war for his country once again sat in his study overlooking important missives of the day. There was one that caught his eye right away. Picking up the letter Bryce observed the seal of the Grey Wardens insignia; a griffin standing on its hind quarters and below that curving around the waxy circle was their motto. In War, Victory. In Peace, Vigilance. In Death, Sacrifice. It was the expected letter from Ferelden's Commander of the Grey, a native of Highever, named Duncan.

Setting aside all other letters at the moment Bryce broke the seal and read carefully.

Teyrn Cousland,

I am pleased to hear of such fine warrior's in your Teyrnir. Although your second son Lord Aiden Cousland would be a welcome addition to our order I assure you that I am eager to see the other talented men and women per your request. I think I may observe Ser Gilmore as you have spoken very highly of her, even more so than others. I expect to arrive at your castle in two day's time. Until then may the Maker watch over you and your family my Lord.

Commander of the Grey,

Duncan

_Well I guess we'll be expecting two guest, with both Howe and Duncan due to arrive on the same day. I should tell Aiden though; about the possibility of Jade being recruited. I just hope this war goes well; reports say it's not a true Blight, but I am unsure. It feels as though there are too many things at play. I guess we'll have to wait and see. A knock at the door wrenches him from thought._

* * *

Leaving Fergus' room ring box in hand he started toward his father's study which was connected to their giant library; where he used to have daily lessons until he learned as much as Aldous could teach him without his brain exploding. The library was dim and the only real constant source of light came from the fireplace at the back of the room. As usual the smell of must, wet paper, and sage added to the old nostalgia of the room; for the walls and some of the books that lined the shelves were centuries old and well kept.

Turning to his left Aiden came to the closed red door; he always loved going in there to distract his father from work or to watch him finish only to fall asleep in the big leather chair that used to sit in the corner. Those days seemed like a lifetime ago now; though only twenty three he'd seen plenty of the world outside his nobility and position as a Teyrn's son and his conclusion was that everyone's out for themselves. A revelation he was happy to have had, but here he is now all grown up, about to inform his father of his plans to marry Jade, and a war going on in the background of it all.

Taking a deep breath he knocked on the door, "Father!?"

There was a few seconds of silence before any reply came, "Come in pup," Bryce called from the other side.

A shriek sounded as the rusty hinges of the red door moved open; stepping inside the small room that housed his grandfather's personal collection of books Aiden found his father staring intently at a letter.

"Ah, there you are pup. I was about to come looking for you," his father smiled looking up from the letter and setting it aside next to all the other opened ones that littered his desk, "I have something to tell you." he said as he laced his hands together and leaned on the desk with his elbows.

"As do I. Have something to tell you that is," Aiden replied with a nervous yet eager smile, "but since you brought it up and being the Teyrn of this fine castle you may have the honor of speaking first," his son bowed mockingly receiving a small chuckle from his father.

"Have a seat pup," the Teyrn gestured to the wooden chair across the desk, "now what I'm about to tell you may be difficult." Bryce began as Aiden took the seat ready to listen to anything his father would have to say.

"Brother Aldous taught you of the Grey Wardens, yes?" his father asked testing the waters of Aiden's studies.

"Of course father, and what he couldn't teach me I learned from the library. I mean really as skilled a tutor he is I have read most of the books that line these walls and have learned more than he could ever teach me, so yes it is safe to say I have knowledge of the Wardens; not as much as I'd like, but what little information there is has done nicely." the young Lord replied.

"Good, then I believe you should be aware that the Commander of Ferelden's order will be here in two days' time, and I have recommended Jade for their order. He will be observing her while he is a guest here."

Aiden couldn't believe the words coming from his father's mouth.  _All my time spent planning, making sure I had all my bases covered, and I did; but this? This is unexpected. A factor I could have never comprehended. Should I tell him about my want to propose to her, or not?_ Aiden's thoughts were filled with so many questions and the more he thought about it the more frustrated he became. For five years he traveled abroad learning, fighting, loving; and now when he's finally ready to settle down chance moves against him.

"Now what was it you wanted to speak to me about pup?" his father enquired.

"Um, well yes-actually no," Aiden sighed unable to make up his mind, "actually I'm going to tell you a story."

"A story? You are no bard pup." his father noted with a raised brow not understanding why his son felt the need to tell him a story.

"It's quite funny really," Aiden said before beginning his tale, "There was this boy you see. The second son of a well-respected noble family, and as he grew up he trained under the finest warriors and rogues money could buy. Though he always fought with quickness and skill of a seasoned master rogue he also mastered the brute force and strength of a warrior both of which were tempered by his thirst for knowledge. When the boy's thirst for both knowledge and experience grew at the age of fifteen he begged his father every day to see the world, and one day his father finally caved; much to the dismay of his mother. That same month the boy set sail for Antiva to stay with his sister in laws parents for a time, until he moved having gained all that he could from his time there. For five years he did this; traveling from country to country living among both the highborn and lowest classes. Noble father's hated him while their daughters loved him, brothels always had a spot open for him, taverns cheered his name, scholars revered his knowledge, merchants were fooled by his silver tongue, and all feared his blades." Taking a minute to catch his breath his father didn't exactly know where the story was going.

"And what happened to this boy?" Bryce asked though he already knew, but not all of it.

"The boy became a man; he saw and walked amongst both noble and citizen, the poorest of poor, and the richest of men, but he saw nothing in the world in which he walked and participated in. The fun and games can only last so long until you realize that you have nothing to fight for if you have no one to live for. He realized he missed his family, friends, and people that greeted him with open arms and smiles; so he came home," now fiddling with the ring box in his hand Aiden continued determined to make his father understand his new predicament, "As though it had been a lifetime since he'd last seen his family they welcomed him home with tears in their eyes and a new addition as well, but there was one more than any other who was happiest to see him. They grew up together, trained together, and so much more. In the five years he had spent away from her she had grown into a beautiful young woman; both strong and caring. Over the next three years their friendship became more until the day he ordered the perfect ring. A flawless evergreen emerald set in a simple band." opening the box he set it on the Teyrn's desk who picked it up and looked at it with an almost sad expression.

"Pup-"

"He kept his plans from his parents because he didn't want to make a big deal out of it," he continued not wanting his father to stop him, "but his brother convinced him otherwise and so he went to see his father first. However upon entering the study in which his father poured over letters reading them until his eyes were strained: the man learned that not all was as he wanted it to be. That the one woman he was ready to settle down with may be whisked off to a war some believe to be already over, but he happens to think otherwise." Getting up before his father could reply and leaving behind the ring Aiden left the room even more unsure than he had been about asking Jade for her hand.

Bryce sat stunned as he gazed over the ring; admiring the craftsmanship. Of all the things he'd expected his son to tell him a proposal didn't even make the list.  _Then again you can't tell my pup anything, or expect him to do one thing because he'll end up doing the complete opposite; sometimes._  Sighing the Teyrn, who felt like he'd aged a good ten years, stood up from his desk and closed the ring box before picking it up. Moving out from behind his desk piled with letters he exited the study.  _The letters can wait: my son cannot._  Emerging into the corridors of his castle Bryce went to ask the one person he could trust for advice. Eleanor.

Walking to his room servants, soldiers, and guards parted way so he could get through without much trouble. Entering the living quarters, or at least the hall that housed them, Bryce passed by the rooms of his wife's guest's taking time to greet them as a man of his stature should. After conversing with Dairon, the son of a noble Lord that would be traveling with him to Ostagar, he immediately went to see his wife.

"Ah, Bryce, there you are," Eleanor said as she saw her husband's reflection in her mirror before turning to him, "are you finished already? I thought you'd be in the study all day catching up on the status of the war."

The Teyrn kneeled before his wife taking her hands in his, looking into her eyes he sighed, "Eleanor, I believe I have done something foolish."

"Nonsense, Bryce. You have never done anything foolish since the day you married me," she joked trying to make him relax.

"If only that were true love," rising from the ground he stood taking her with him, "it's about Aiden."

"What has that boy done now? He hasn't broken Jade's heart has he? If so he's getting a talking to." the Teyrna seriously stated as she hugged her husband who wound his own arms around her.

"No he hasn't done anything of the sort. In fact he's done something I never would have expected." Bryce said with a light laugh as he released his wife and stepped out of her embrace.

"Then what could he have done?" Eleanor questioned curiously.

Pulling the ring box from his pocket he opened it and showed it to his wife, "It's beautiful," she breathed her hands coming up to cover her mouth shocked by its beauty.

"Yes it is. He is or was going to propose to her before I opened my mouth."

"What did you do Bryce? Are you mad? I want more grandchildren and not just from Fergus," she chastised the already sorry Teyrn while lightly slapping him on the shoulder.

"I received a letter from Duncan; he's looking to recruit Jade, by my recommendation. Had I known he was going to propose to her I would never have…" he trailed off before looking into his wife's pale grey eyes, "I only found out before coming to you, and now I need to fix it."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope it lived up to your expectations as far as stories go. PLease Comment and let me know how I'm doing. Next chapter should be up on Wednesday. :)


	3. Thinking Out Loud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiden needs to get away and think things over now that his father told him of the Grey Wardens and the possible recruitment of Jade.

* * *

"It's not fair Nan!' Aiden huffed as he leaned against the kitchen wall; arms crossed over his still bare chest.

"All is fair in love and war, or so they say," the old cook replied as she leaned over the night's dinner, "and if you're going to be around here at least put some clothes on. Don't want any hair in the stew tonight, when Howe and his soldiers arrive that'll be a different story."

The last part got a rise out of the young lord as he pushed himself off the wall and went over to the cupboard he used to stash extra shirts in. Placing it over head then sliding it over his body he heard the young elven girl sigh in displeasure.

"There you've gone and done it again," Nan chided sarcastically, "you've officially corrupted another young woman, and broken her heart." she laughed stirring the beef and vegetable stew.

"I have not," he replied taking over for the woman as she checked on the bread and sent the two kitchen staff workers to fetch more supplies for the coming days, "and besides I'm taken, or was. Still am. Maybe." he sighed unsure of anything anymore.

"Oh, no you don't," the cook said slapping him with her free hand as her other one was filled with loaves of bread.

"Ow," he flinched rubbing the spot where she'd hit him, "what was that for?"

"My Lord don't start doubting yourself now. Go find your father and get out of my kitchen; your burning dinner." Looking down he saw that the stew had begun to bubble vigorously and the smell of burning meat and vegetables wafted in the air.

"Sorry, Nan, lost in thought." he said handing over the ladle.

"That's why it's my job to cook and yours to help those that need it, and perhaps one day rule the Teyrnir should anything happen to your Father or Fergus in the south. Maker watch over them when they go."

"I'd rather not have people depend on me. I'm not sure I'm a very dependable person," Aiden said grabbing an apple out of a nearby barrel then taking a bite out of it, "and besides if that did happen I'd only allow myself to rule until Oren was old enough then I'd hit the road." he informed wiping away the juices that were falling down his chin.

"And yet you need to be dependable to be married, or have you forgotten that too?" Nan questioned over her shoulder with a demeaning tone and look of annoyance.

"I can be dependable to those close to me. I know them personally however I cannot know a whole Teyrnir. It's just not possible." taking another bite out of his apple he left the kitchen needing to think on all that has been said and done on the day.

Back in the corridors of the now calm halls Aiden took a leisurely stroll before doing as Nan instructed and finding his father. Though he'd been back for three years he still felt as if he was a prisoner in his own home. Sure he could go outside the walls, participate in tournaments all over the country, and he had a family that loved and cared for him; but sometimes it wasn't enough, that's one of the reason he like Jade: she made him feel free. Finding the unused door in one of the long familiar corridors, that went up to the battlements, the young Lord decided to visit a place he hadn't been in at least eight long years. Pushing on the door to see if it'd even budge the old cracked wood gave way under his strength; a light dust fell from the upper wooden steps as he crept into the small staircase. Though without light he couldn't see; he used his memory to guide him.

* * *

**Eight Years Ago**

" _Brother! Wait," a twenty year old Fergus shouted as Aiden ran through the castles maze of corridors._

" _I have nothing to say to you!" the boy of fourteen shouted; his arms and legs pumping away hoping to put as much distance as he could between him and his brother. Running past the castles treasury Aiden stumbled upon an old door he'd never seen used in all the years he'd lived there._

_The sound of steel boots against the stone floors of the corridor were approaching faster: with nowhere to go without being seen the second son of Teyrn Bryce Cousland pushed against the door, but it wouldn't budge under his weight. Now the rustling of chainmail could be heard through the hall, Aiden didn't have much time left, if he wanted to hide this would be the place and he had to work fast. Pulling a newly purchased set of lock picks from his belt the roguish boy crouched down to the doors lock and inserted the picks._

_Though quite skilled at his craft the young Lord was having some trouble with the lock's inner workings. 'I guess these things were made better years ago than they are now,' he thought concentrating on finding the right angle trying to open the door._

" _Aiden!" Fergus shouted seeing him crouching before the door._

" _Shit," Aiden whispered now working even more hurriedly at the lock; feeling it turn he pumped his fist in achievement before barreling through the door and up the old rickety steps while forgetting to close the door._

_Running up the wooden steps Aiden flew out the top door only to find himself in an archer's tower covered in cobwebs thick with dust that overlooked the high mountains in the west, the sea in the north, and fields of farmland in the east. It was view he'd never seen before; a different perspective that left him feeling rather small. Walking to the edge where the stone ledge stood slightly crumbling from erosion; he placed his palms on the century's old stone leaning out wanting to see more. A whistle of appreciation and awe escaped his lips._

" _Agreed brother," Fergus panted attempting to catch his breath before his brother could flee again, "please, let me explain."_

" _Fine, but only because I don't want to leave this view," his little brother relented not taking his eye off the northern horizon._

_Walking up beside his little brother he sighed mirroring his leaning pose, "You have to understand why they don't want you to go."_

" _That's the problem: I don't understand." Aiden sighed, "I remember when you were my age they let you go, but why not me? I am as skilled if not more than you now before you left. The world out there," he motioned to the view with his right hand, "has so much more to teach me, and yet they keep me confined to the Teyrnir unless we are invited guests or competing in tourneys. Other than that I have never truly left of my own free will."_

" _It's not that simple, brother, but I shall try and make you understand. Yes I was your age when I left home: I learned many things; educational, political, and combatical, but I was never safe. I think that's why they want to keep you here. Neither of them are ready for their boy to grow up, and if you go out there you won't be the same little boy mother likes dressing up to go to formal events; and father, to him you're always going to be his pup that follows him around the castle stealing his armor when he sets it down."_

_Aiden groaned. 'Is that how they really see me? A boy that needs to be protected from the dangers of the world?' he wondered feeling the rays of the setting sun on his face as a breeze blew by._

" _Thinking out loud here," Fergus spoke interrupting Aiden's thoughts, "When you leave in three days you'd need a new blade, armor, and a faithful companion to keep you company. That being said you should probably go be thanking father on your hands and knees were I you."_

' _Wait did he just say when I leave?' Taking a minute to think over what Fergus had just told him he still needed conformation lest he get his hopes up too soon, "You mean?" he questioned looking at his brother who was beaming at him._

" _You leave in three days," Fergus confirmed pulling Aiden into a bears embrace._

" _I can't believe it," Aiden said looking shocked as he turned back out to the view, "just think I could be traversing those mountains, sailing the sea, or so many possibilities to be known."_

" _Speaking of possibilities, what would you think about becoming an uncle?"_

_Aiden turned to his brother even more stunned by the news of being and uncle than permission to leave, "Congratulations. I'm so happy for you and Oriana. Wait you've told mom right? Because I don't want a repeat of what happened when you didn't inform them of your engagement." Aiden warned with a straight face while suppressing a laugh._

" _Of course brother," Fergus said patting his brother on the back as they looked out into the horizon, "now shouldn't you be going to thank father and meet your new friend?"_

" _Soon. Right now this is where I need to be; besides you said I have three days, so I have all the time in the world."_

* * *

"Well nothing seems to have changed," Aiden spoke aloud though no one was around to hear him as he walked over to that same ledge and propped himself against it.

Though the tower itself had not changed the land it overlooked had; the mountains seemed to be crumbling from the hardships of weather and time, the sea once so calm now raged as a fierce storm drew near, and the fields that were bountiful are being picked clean by workers readying what they can to send south for the war.  _An army marches on its stomach,_ he scoffed at the absurdity of it though it was true.

_I just don't know anymore._ He sighed sadly looking outward.  _Every time I think I'm doing something right, it just. Ugh, I wish Fergus were here, maybe he'd know what to do._ As if answering his thoughts Fergus' voice fills his ears.

"Thought I might find you up here, it's been a while," he said breaking the silence.

Looking over his shoulder Aiden gave Fergus a small smile, "Yeah, it has," he agreed.

"Father told mother what happened and asked her to help him, so she told him to go to me. He told me what happened and asked if I would speak to you. I told him he should do it himself, but he thought I would be of better help seeing as you and he aren't in the right mind to talk to one another. Again." Informed, "you and he are too much alike, you know this right?" he asked with sarcasm grazing the words, "It's also partly your fault for not informing them."

"Not. Now." Aiden growled.

"Oh, come off it. I can't believe you're giving up this easily  _little_  brother," the older man pushed.

"I'm not giving up, I'm just…" he sighed looking back to his brother with saddened eyes, "I just don't think I can do it now. I'm not upset that she may leave. I'm happy for her, truly."

"Then why aren't you planning some big extravagant proposal to top it all off?" he asked slapping his brother on the back then taking place by his side overlooking their Teyrnir.

"First off I don't do extravagant, and the reason I'm not proposing is I don't want her to have to choose. Joining the Wardens would be one of the highest honors a warrior like her could receive; hell any warrior or rogue really. To the Wardens your background doesn't matter, but still to be offered to join? Not even I would stick around to get married." the man chortled.

"Thinking out loud here," Fergus began.

"Oh no, not again," Aiden warned though he wore a smile.

"It only seems fitting since we did this here, what? Eight years ago?," Fergus smiled, "Now as I was saying; thinking out loud here but not hypothetically this time, that you sir need to take that ring look at it real hard and make up your mind. Then once you've figured out that you can't go another day without thinking about Jade you come up with the best way to propose to her, and finally when the plan all comes together get down on your knee and ask."

Looking at his brother Aiden considered what he said,  _I would love nothing more than to do so, but...Wait what am I butting about? I care deeply for this woman and I already have the ring. So what if she's recruited by the Wardens? It's not like she's going to live with them right? Fergus is right, as always. Damn him, but anyway... Yeah. Okay. I'm gonna fucking do this!_

"You're right Fergus, and don't say anything," the lord warned with a raised finger and serious face as his brother opened his mouth, "now I'm just going to have to find father and get the ring back."

Tossing him the ring box the older man bowed his head slightly with a smile, "Already taken care of, but it's getting late and we're late enough for dinner as it is. We'll be lucky if Nan gives us any scraps." Fergus expressed pulling his little brother from the edge and down to dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there's chapter 3. It's a slow go so far, but I promise it picks up. Lemme know what y'all think.


	4. Planning a Proposal

Lounging in his father's study Aiden was happy with the way things had turned out the other day. Though it started off well with Jade, then declined with father, it picked right back up at the end of the day when Fergus talked some sense into the man. _And dinner wasn't half bad_ , the young warrior rogue mused with a smile remembering he had started to burn the stew the other day. Today however was all reserved for planning the proposal; he even called off all sparring, training, cleaning, and really anything that would hinder him in making this plan perfect. The one thing he hadn't planned on though was his mother's guest interrupting his peace.

Pouring over a map of locations in the Teyrnir Aiden thought would be an acceptable place to propose the red door lightly squeaked open; ignoring the sound he didn't even look up, "I said I was not available for anything today. Please leave," the preoccupied lord requested with a wave of his hand.

"Is that anyway to treat our guests?" Eleanor asked leading her three guests into the room, "and besides you have enough time to spare for my guests," she chided her son.

"Alright mother," looking up thoughtfully from the map he sighed, "I'll entertain your guests but only for a time. I have to get this right,"

"Oh, don't worry so much my darling boy," his mother reassured.

"I am no longer a boy mother. I haven't been for some time now." he said rising from the wooden chair stretching his arms overhead then walked towards her.

"I know my boy. You've grown into a fine young man, and now you're well you know." she responded placing a hand upon his stubbled cheek smiling before introducing her guests, "You remember Lady Landrah, darling, don't you?" the Teyrna asked turning to an older woman in noble clothing.

"I believe we last met at your mother's spring salon," Landrah recalled.

"Of course it is lovely to see you again," he lied holding back a shiver. As Aiden recalled he received a little too much attention from the woman before him.

"You're too kind dear boy, didn't I spend most of the salon shamelessly flirting with you?"

"Right in front of your family too," the young man to her right embarrassedly pointed out.

_Yeah, and mine. If anyone should be more embarrassed by her actions it should be me. Jade had a field day with that._ Aiden groaned silently.

"You remember my son Dairon? I believe you two sparred together in the last tourney," the lady gestured to her son.

"And you beat me handedly too, my Lord" the boy seemed to add as if kissing his ass.

"Haven't been bested yet," he replied rather cockily at the man who is more like a boy.

"And this is my lady in waiting, Iona," the elven woman stepped forward hearing her name called, "well do say something dear."

"It is a pleasure to meet you my Lord," the beautiful blonde spoke with a curtsy, "I have heard much about you." she blushed lightly a smile crossing her lips.

"Don't look now Eleanor, but I believe the girl has a crush on your lad," Landrah shamelessly pointed out causing Iona to turn a shade redder than Aiden had believed possible.

"Lady Landrah!"

"You flatter me," Aiden commented with a small bow to the lady in waiting, "but sadly I am taken, and was planning the proposal."

"I'll take that as you asking us to kindly leave?" his mother noted.

"Please?" he drew out the word with a smile.

"Come Eleanor let him plan his proposal. I think I will go and rest before dinner." she said turning to the Teyrna then to her son, "I will see you at dinner."

"Of course mother. I think we will stay in here if that's alright with you m'lord?" Dairon asked politely.

"Yes, that will be fine."

Watching his mother and friend leave he sat back down at the deals continuing to paw over his plans for proposing. _Well I know of a location overlooking some fields that would be a good-_

"Excuse me my Lord, but if I may inquire; whose study is this?" Dairon rudely interrupted his thoughts.

Cursing the boy under his breath the annoyed Lord looked up, "It has been used as the Teyrn's study since before the time of Calenhad. The book collection belonged to my grandfather, and as of right now belongs to my father; though I often use it myself as I am doing right now." he responded in kind returning to his work.

_Now where was I? Oh, yeah that cliff that overlooks the field. I've been there a few times on dates, well not exactly dates. All we really did was….Nope. Not there. Damn it._ Still scouring the map for an area that is romantic where he didn't have any relations Lady Landrah's son felt the need to disturb him again.

"It's quite the collection. You said it was you grandfathers, yes?" the minor lord asked while hovering over Aiden's shoulder.

Taking a deep breath he remained calm when replying, "Yes, that is what I said." waiting for the annoyances response he didn't go back to the planning he should have been doing.

"Do you have a favorite book?"

Thinking of all the books he's read a smile crosses the young lord's lips, "Why yes I do. The Art of Passionate Love by Brother Capria." That should get him to shut up, but it really is a good book. My favorite is on page sixty-nine.

"Oh, that was banned by the Chantry wasn't it?" he said in all but a whisper, like it was some big secret.

Tired of Dairon's questioning Aiden was done being polite, "Dairon, shitbag, whatever your name is leave me alone," he growled rising from the chair and getting into the whelps face, "or so help me you will be walking out of here less than a man. I keep a dagger on me at all times, so I suggest for the time being you leave me alone. Got it?"

An audible gulp past the redhead's lips at the lord's threat. Shaking his head yes in response he quickly left the study. _Not even a goodbye?_ The lord laughed before going back to his plans.

_Finally. Peace and quiet.._.He breathed feeling much better since the other man vacated the room leaving only himself and Iona who seemed to be content with the quiet. Sitting back down his eyes fell on the perfect spot on the map. A hill overlooking the bay on one side and the pass to get to the city from Amaranthine sat a mile outside of Highever; undeveloped land that no houses, buildings, or outposts rested on.

_Perfect, but how are we going to get there? Walking would be too much of a hassle and not very romantic either, well it would be if it wasn't so far away._ Recalling the words engraved on the ring he knew how he was going to get there, and how he was going to pick her up. All he needed to do now was have Nan make a separate dinner for the two, let his family know that he wouldn't be joining them for dinner tomorrow night, and teach Bax to carry a ring box between his teeth so he didn't slobber all over it.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it wasn't the best chapter, but it wasn't bad either. Please tell me what you think cause I'd really like to know.


End file.
